Needs
by gawilliams
Summary: Helen Magnus notices a change in Will's interaction with her and confronts him.  This leads to a discussion of needs and urges, and a further change in their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

_I have been debating whether or not to try a story for _Sanctuary_, but in the end wanted to do one that looked at a personal side of Helen Magnus in relation to pleasure, especially now that she has hired Will and almost three years have gone by. I hope this seems in character, and if it isn't, then I hope it is at least thought provoking. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Dr. Helen Magnus was sitting in her library silently reading a book while across from her in a matching leather easy chair Will was also silently reading. He had always had free access to all the books in her library, and they usually had personal meetings in her library, but it was only recently, within the last couple of months, that he would stay in the library with her while they each spent time silently reading. For someone who was not comfortable with change, even pleasant change, this alteration in their normal interaction was something that caused her to think about it more and more.

Of course she wasn't blind to the attraction she felt for Will, and she was also well aware that he was definitely attracted to her. More than once she had caught him looking at her, and it wasn't her face that his attention was focused on. In a way it was comforting to know that she could still draw a man's attention to her feminine attributes, but the fact that they hadn't acted upon their mutual attraction had also been comforting in its own way.

Helen Magnus was a woman who had the same feelings and desires that all women had, and as such she was not afraid to deal with those urges as they developed. Despite what many believed, the Victorian Era was hardly prudish in the bedroom. In many ways the Era in question was more open minded and liberated than the modern world. Take prostitution as an example. There may have been laws regulating, or even banning, the institution, but it was an understood reality that there would be little or no enforcement of such laws. If a man, or even a woman, wanted to pay for some sexual pleasure, then so be it. Helen was perfectly willing to condone the practice, and she found the modern efforts to curtail or eliminate it to be rather ridiculous, and at times comical. It was the crimes that took place during acts of prostitution that she wanted eliminated. The way to do that was not to eliminate the institution. At least in her opinion. She wasn't vain enough to believe that she had the answer to everything.

"Why are you here, Will?" she asked suddenly, deciding to find out if the suspicion that had been nagging at her for a while now was true.

"Huh?" Will looked up. He could see the piercing gaze of Magnus and knew that she wasn't angry, but she did expect an answer.

"Why are you here?" she pressed. "For some time now you've been sitting here in the evenings and reading with me. I would like to know why."

"Because I like the company?" Will offered, though he knew that it wouldn't be enough.

Helen raised a brow. It wasn't like Will to prevaricate like this, and she was fairly certain now that her initial thoughts about all of this were accurate. Will was nervous that she would react negatively if she found out he was beginning to press for more. She'd told him early on when the attraction was initially apparent that she was very deliberate and private about her sex life, and had hinted strongly that she would not become involved with him, even casually.

"Company?" she questioned. "You have a number of people to keep you company. Why me?"

Will visibly deflated and admitted defeat. "Because I like you, Magnus," he told her.

A quirk of a smile touched the corners of her mouth. "Like me?" she questioned. "Is that the correct term for the attraction you feel, and what you are attempting to accomplish, however slowly?"

She watched as his head shot up at her observation. He really was cute, in a humorous way, when he was flustered. She let her eyes wander admiringly over his clothed body. He was always a bit on the thin side, and rather young looking, but the last three years had given his body some definition and symmetry that she found appealing. When he couldn't really think of any way to respond, she decided to take pity on him.

"It's alright, Will," she assured him. "The attraction, and, dare I say, lust, is mutual. The problem is that I never take a lover, or, if I were to be accurate, I _**should**_ say, a steady lover. It's difficult considering that they will grow old while I stay virtually the same."

"Some guys may consider that a real prize," Will attempted a joking comment.

Helen chuckled. "In terms of the sex, I should say so," she replied. "But growing old while your lover doesn't age is a very difficult thing to deal with. It's something I've avoided all along for that reason, as well as my connection to John."

"So this is no?" he asked. He felt like a fool, but at the same time the attraction and feelings for Magnus had been growing steadily over the last three years, despite her own warnings about the issue.

Helen put down her book and sighed. "No," she told him. "I am willing to give this a chance, but I want you to know about me, first."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I'm hardly a saint when it comes to my personal life, Will, and it would be unfair to begin a sexual relationship with you unless you know about me first, and how I have dealt with my needs for many decades now," she explained. She wanted him to know. The era she was born into may have had certain influences on her as a person, and her outward persona reflected that, but her personal proclivities were shaped by her unique set of circumstances. Will would no doubt be shocked at her bedroom repertoire, and while he would enjoy it, she wanted to make sure that he was not someone who would look on her with disapproval for having acquired such skills and also the things that gave her sexual pleasure.

"I'm not sure I understand, outside of the obvious which everyone does," Will said, trying to be a bit discreet in his terms.

"You mean masturbate," Helen met it head on. She nodded. "Of course there is that, and I indulge quite often in that activity. Despite my usual demeanor, I do have a number of internal struggles that are sexual in nature which masturbation alleviates. But sometimes nothing can replace the glorious feeling of having another person in your bed taking care of those needs _**for**_ you and _**with**_ you."

"But you always seem to be working and never take a vacation," Will commented. He was beginning to see how this conversation was important. She needed him to understand that her life was such that a steady _**companion**_ was a difficult relationship to maintain. If they let this happen, then it would not be easy.

"But I do travel, Will," she pointed out, a small smile on her lips and a slight twinkle in her eyes.

"Ah," Will nodded. "Something like the old saying a girl in every port?"

"In my case it would be a man in every port, but to be honest it's nothing so flagrant," she chuckled. "I travel every month, or practically every week, but I only get a really strong urge to have a bed companion about every six months or so, and when it gets to that point I usually make some arrangements for when I am on a trip to have a man meet me and we spend the night together, sometimes several nights."

"An escort?" Will asked, a bit surprised.

"Usually," she replied. "Other times I simply make arrangements to spend an evening at a club and find a willing companion. It's not terribly difficult for a woman to find a companion for a night of sexual pleasure, I assure you." She paused. "Does the fact that I've paid men for sex bother you?" she asked.

"I think it's more the fact that it's you doing so," he admitted, showing his naivete about the era of her upbringing.

Helen kept herself from laughing. "Prostitution in my time was accepted, Will, if looked down on in some circles," she informed him. "While I wish that it weren't economically necessary for many men and women to have to resort to such a profession, I do not see how meeting a genuine need in an economic arrangement is much different than a woman going out on a lavish date where she is wined and dined at great cost and then she takes the man into her bed, or vice versa."

Will could see the logic in that, even if it was a bit disconcerting thinking of Magnus hiring a man to pleasure her. He looked up and nodded.

Helen sighed in a bit of relief. She had hoped that he would understand and not be terribly judgmental about her usual manner of dealing with her sexual needs when they became too much for masturbation to relieve adequately. Looking at him she felt her arousal growing a bit, as it had been since the conversation began. He still seemed so young to her, and his physical appearance aided in that youthful estimation, but at the same time, she could appreciate his male lines and the body that had gained definition and symmetry since she'd known him. The humorous thought of what people would say if they went out together to a restaurant or a club amused her. The term cradle robbing came to mind as she did look to be more of a mother or an aunt in terms of looks. But that was so superficial and not at all the case when one found out his real age, and also the intellectual caliber of the man. Yes, this felt right to her, and it seemed to bode well. She stood up and offered her hand to him.

"Huh?" he asked, startled at the seemingly sudden end to the conversation.

"I think we've spoken on the subject as much as was needed," she told him. "I thought perhaps we could take this to my room and continue this discussion in a more pleasurable manner."

It only took him a moment to catch on and then he placed his hand in hers and stood, keeping his hand firmly in her smaller one. She moved closer and leaned in to his ear.

"For now this is between us, Will," she cautioned him. "I would appreciate it if you exercised some modicum of discretion."

"Absolutely," he nodded in complete agreement. He was still trying to come to grips that this was actually happening. He'd hoped to ease her into a discussion about possibly dating at some point, but to have her confront him, and then wind up with her taking him to her bed that very night was something he'd only fantasized about.

"Then let us stop by the kitchen and pick up a couple of items," she suggested. "Some champagne and strawberries with some chocolate sauce perhaps?"

"Sounds great!" he said eagerly, hoping that he didn't sound like some horny teenager about to get lucky for the first time. He was a grown man and a professional psychologist for Pete's sake!

"Mmm, I like an eager man," Helen teased as she led him out of the study.

"Any man who wasn't eager to be with you would have to be insane," Will said without even batting an eye.

Helen thought for one moment about John Druitt and had to agree with Will's assessment, even if it was her own feminine ego at work.

"A flatterer as well," she observed in a huskier, sultrier voice than he'd ever heard her use. "You do know what they say of flattery, don't you?"

"Uh, huh?" he said, that daze coming back upon hearing that sexy voice.

"Why don't we test that?" she said as she let go of his hand and opened the massive refrigerator.

"Lead the way, Helen," Will smiled.

_A/N: Here is the first of two chapters. The next will be what happens when she gets Will to her bedroom. I hope that you've enjoyed this so far. Gregg._


	2. Chapter 2

_I hope you all enjoyed the setup for this, and the more thought provoking aspect of it. Here now is the first of the two parts of the scene we would all enjoy seeing, at least I hope we all enjoy it! LOL. It has some more conversation, though, so don't give up too soon. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Helen brought Will into her suite with a great deal of anticipation. She was actually going to give in to her attraction to him and allow him to become her lover. The timing was good, as she had been less and less satisfied of late with her sessions of masturbation to take the edge off of her sexual needs and desires. In fact she had intended while on her next trip to engage in some personal _**recreation**_ with a male escort. Now that she was taking her friendship/relationship with Will to this next level, she would not have to do so. In fact the idea of having a regular lover was appealing on a number of levels, not the least of which was the ability to simply have someone to share personal time with, whether sex were involved or not.

When they entered she placed the champagne in a silver high hat that already had ice in it, as she had intended on having a glass of chilled champagne, or two, that evening anyway. Moving to a closet, she pulled out some satin men's pajamas and handed them to Will.

"You can change into these in the en suite," she said to him, appraising him carefully for the slightest sign of hesitancy. She had to admit her sudden invitation, despite the conversation, could have been somewhat risky on her part.

Will walked into the en suite and almost gasped. He shouldn't be surprised considering the lavish qualities of the mansion, but her en suite was incredible. There was a massive spa tub with all the latest gadgets included, a large, spacious standup shower with a glass enclosure, and the usual porcelain toilet along with a bidet. The floors were a polished marble, and the wood finish on the walls and cabinetry was of the best quality. Knowing he was wasting time, he quickly removed his clothes and put on the satin pajamas. Perhaps a bit odd considering what they were going to be doing soon, but he could adjust. He wasn't about to let this golden opportunity pass. They were a black ebony color with some gold edging. Taking a breath, he walked back into the large bedroom and did indeed gasp at the sight of Helen Magnus.

Helen had quickly changed into a simple, short, satin robe that came down to just above mid-thigh. It was easily apparent that underneath she was nude, her nipples erect and evident as they pressed out against the material of the robe. The color was a soft lavender. She had lightly touched up the little makeup that she wore and was now on the bed, leaning back against the large, fluffy pillows, her right leg crossed provocatively over her left, while holding a glass of champagne as she waited for him.

"You like?" she asked, an amused smile on her lips as she took in his shocked expression. She herself was liking the sight of him in the black satin pajamas a great deal. She felt her nipples harden even further, and a rush of moisture pool between her legs. The throbbing she felt at the apex of her thighs was absolutely heavenly.

"Oh, yeah," Will drank in what he was seeing. He took a moment and also looked around the room and saw that it was a very sensual atmosphere. The large room, much larger than most family, or living rooms, in normal homes, was lavishly appointed with dark woods and light cream colored fabrics. The bed was a good deal larger than a king sized bed, and made for the person who loved spreading out and not having a care in the world. The art work was sensual as well, being a collection of nineteenth century nudes that he recognized from art books, and he was certain that some of them were originals. One caught his attention, though, and he was shocked to see that it was Magnus! Helen Magnus had posed for a nude painting?

"I posed for that in 1887," she told him. "The artist is no one famous, or even well known in the art world, but we did spend a fun filled summer together on a Greek island that year. It was one of the few vacations I allowed myself during those times."

"You really should take more time for yourself," Will commented as he accepted a glass of champagne from her and joined her on the bed at her invitation. He also noticed a number of black and white photographs of various city scapes, which he recognized, but also could tell that they were from long ago, not recent. He would not be at all surprised if she had taken the photographs herself. They were framed in exquisite dark wood frames. He made a mental note to ask about them sometime.

"Maybe I will now that some things have settled down after the events of the last couple of years," she mused whimsically, though she knew it was unlikely. She took another sip of her champagne. "Those bed clothes look very good on you."

"And that robe looks spectacular on you," Will told her as he drank some more champagne. "Kimono?" he asked.

"No, but close in style," she replied, not bothering to give the correct name of the style of robe. "I don't wear these kinds of things often. Usually they stay in my closet or drawers until I take a trip where I plan on meeting up with someone, but this seemed right, somehow."

"And these?" he asked making a gesture at the satin pajamas he was wearing. "They fit me, and you don't seem the type to have a man here at Sanctuary."

"You're right," she told him, pouring them each some more champagne. "I bought them for you almost three years ago on a whim, when I seriously considered seducing you. Then I thought more clearly and decided that I couldn't afford the risk to my work that could occur by taking you for a lover. I kept them, I suppose, on the off chance that perhaps someday this would happen."

"Why tonight?" Will asked curiously. His daze over this happening so quickly was still prodding his curiosity.

"Honestly?" she asked rhetorically. "I was looking at satisfying my urges next week when I attend the symposium in Rome. When I realized what you were doing, I decided to take a chance and see if this could be a possibility, despite my genuine concerns. Needless to say, my personal plans for my time in Rome have changed."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Will smiled.

"While I have not been in a _**romantic**_ relationship in over a century, Will, I can say without hesitation I do not cheat on the one I am involved with," she told him. "I believe that is the current word used in such a situation? Cheat?"

"It is," Will nodded. "And I don't cheat, either, by the way."

"That's good to know, as I would hate to have to send Big Foot to deal with you if you did so," she said with a deadpan serious tone.

Will paled a moment, and then caught the teasing twinkle in her eyes. "Funny," he remarked.

"I certainly thought so," she smiled as she pulled the tray holding the strawberries and chocolate sauce over to her. She took one of the strawberries and dipped it into the chocolate, taking a bite of the sinful treat, closing her eyes in pleasure. "There is something delightfully wicked about combining food with sex," she observed, moaning as the flavor explosion from the strawberry and chocolate hit her full force.

"Such as enjoying the mix of flavors as someone enjoys licking chocolate sauce of their partners body?" Will suggested with a slightly suggestive waggle of his brows.

"So I have a devoté of oral pleasures in my bed tonight," she remarked with a pleased sparkle in her eyes, and her husky laugh.

"Well," Will shrugged, adding a bit of feigned youthful bravado to the mix seeing what she had to say, "my lips aren't just good for talking, Helen."

Helen shuddered slightly at the implications of what he had said. She also caught the mixing of a more youthful dash of playfulness in his words. Younger than he was in real life. Perhaps he was intrigued, and aroused by, the May-December aspect of the new level of their relationship? She would have to test that. The role playing scenarios that were possible from that were deeply arousing, to say the least.

"The reverse is equally true, I assure you," Helen told him, deepening her voice a bit to let him know how turned on she was getting with the banter. She dipped another strawberry in the chocolate and extended her hand to him, offering him a bite of the treat. Her eyes focused narrowly on his lips as he bit into the strawberry. She pulled back the uneaten half and seductively closed her mouth over it, chewing slowly, and then licking her lips with soft, gentle swipes of the tip of her tongue. She glanced down and saw a rather impressive tenting of the bottoms of the satin bed clothes she had given him. It had always intrigued her how aroused a man could get when the mood was more sensual rather than sexual, but she had no room for talk as she was quite aroused herself.

Will watched as Magnus ate the remaining half of the strawberry and he imagined those lips working their magic on something else entirely. He didn't force this, though. He was enjoying the buildup, and he was sure that Magnus was enjoying this as she seemed the kind of woman who used her forays in the past to slake her sexual urges and desires rather than explore the sensual intimacy of being with another person. He could well imagine the raw, lust filled nights that she'd enjoyed when on some of her trips, and no doubt he would be able to enjoy those kinds of nights with her himself once this relationship developed.

"Have you ever taken the time to learn a lovers body?" Helen asked, her voice becoming a silky, sexy, enticing tone. She extended another chocolate dipped strawberry for him, which she teased him with before letting him take a bite. Pulling back the remainder she ate that in the same sexy manner as before. "Taken the time to learn what makes her shudder in pleasure, yet isn't anywhere near the penultimate act?" she asked.

"I'm guessing not like what you're talking about," Will finally replied, a bit of a shudder going through him at the implications of what she was saying. _Just who was going to do the exploring first?_, he wondered. He pictured himself exploring and learning Helen's body and it was like a dream come true. Then he imagined her doing the same to him and he almost exploded at the surge of arousal that shot through him.

Helen smiled a sexy smile, the curve of her lips teasing him. "It's not something that a one time encounter really allows, as the lust and raw passion takes precedence, but when I've decided to have a man return for several nights while I travel, it's a wonderful experience to explore and enhance the overall encounter," she told him. She let her eyes travel along the lines and planes of Will's form. Even in the bed clothes he was a very appealing man. She let her tone grow husky with her lusty arousal. "I intend on learning you completely, Will Zimmerman," she said simply, but with a powerful undertone.

Will gulped slightly. Helen's voice, with it's accent and the subtle changes in pitch, was incredibly sexy. He could get lost in just listening to her speak, but her words right now were making this experience a Hell of a lot more dramatic. He decided to up the ante a bit.

"And I intend on learning you, Helen Magnus," he replied, mimicking her words.

"Another example of flattery," she observed. "You must really want everything," she winked.

Helen was enjoying the playful quality of this initial foray into a sexual relationship with Will. He was excellent company normally, and his ability to keep up with her in this context was a delightful discovery. One of the things that had made her pause about the idea of a relationship with him was whether he would make this more of a raw sexual aspect, or would he be able to enjoy the fun, playful times that it afforded them if they allowed it. He was showing her that her worries were groundless. She leaned over and kissed him, tasting the strawberry and chocolate mixed together with his own flavor, and she deepened it, letting her tongue roam in his mouth. She noted with approval that he was an excellent kisser. Pulling back slightly, she looked him directly in the eyes.

"I think it's time to learn a little more about you, Will," she told him in a purring tone. When she saw him nod she quickly removed the tray with the strawberries and chocolate as well as the champagne glasses. Turning to him she smiled wickedly. "Just lay there and let me explore," she commanded. "You'll get your turn soon enough," she added, moving towards him with a definite intent. It was time to begin taking care of some of her needs, and fulfilling a couple of fantasies regarding Will.

_A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the developing rapport between them, and the sensual quality that this chapter used for that, as well as the lead in to the main event. There will be one more chapter to this one which will be their mutual explorations and the taking care of each other's needs. Gregg._


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's the next to last chapter for this story. I decided to break this scene up into two distinct parts. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Helen deepened the kiss while she let her hands pull open the satin bed clothes top that Will had on. Being an expert on the human body for her medical work, she could easily just jump right in and say that she had no need to explore, but the woman in her, the part of her that was released when engaging in sex, needed to see and feel the body of her lover, whether transient like her usual liaisons, or something serious like this with Will. Not even looking at this point, as her mouth was otherwise busy exploring his mouth, she used her hands to slowly caress and take inventory of his torso. She liked what she was feeling, and the low moan she let out while doing so proved it.

"So hard and firm," she said in a soft purr as she pulled back slightly from the kiss. She had her hands on his pectorals and noted with delight that his upper body definition was superb. Even better than she remembered from when he had last been on her exam table. The young man had obviously been working out. She slowly kissed and nibbled her way along his jaw, working on finding all the pleasure points on him one by one.

Will didn't know what to do with his hands. Almost of their own volition they reached up and brushed against her breasts. He startled, yet wicked look in her eyes told him that he'd done something right, and oh so very wrong.

"I said it was my turn to do some exploring," she said in that unbelievably sexy British accent of hers, made even more sultry with the huskier tone of arousal added in. "You need to be punished," she told him, a smile on her lips.

"Punished?" Will asked, a bit nervous at that. What happened to sensual and loving?

Helen leaned back into her bedside drawer, the lower one, and pulled out a long silk scarf and turned back to Will, still smiling wickedly.

"Yes, punished," she told him. "I think you need to be teased while I do my exploring."

Will didn't know whether to be relieved or scared. Instead he simply stayed silent as Magnus took his arms and placed them above his head and tied his wrists to the center of the slatted head board of the bed. He sent up a silent prayer of thanks that she wasn't, apparently, tying his legs down.

"Teased?" he asked when she had finished binding his hands to the head board.

She smirked wickedly and stood up, the large mattress easily holding her up, and she slowly, tortuously, untied and removed the short robe and revealed her nude body to him. She could feel her own arousal tighten and coil deep within herself as she allowed him to look up at her, and she followed his eyes as they worked to memorize every curve and dip of her body. She almost laughed at the typically male stare when his eyes reached her breasts, and then shortly after that between her legs where she kept a neatly trimmed pubic triangle, small enough for some rather daring, skimpy panties. She slowly turned 360 degrees and let him see her from the back before facing him again and going down on her knees next to him.

"How was the view?' she asked teasingly. She could hear his breathing struggle to even out, and the rather impressive tent he had formed in the bottoms of his bed clothes told the tale.

"Magnificent," Will managed to get out. Now he knew what she meant by teasing.

"Now I can get back to my exploration," she said as she gave a small, suckling kiss on one of the pulse points she'd already identified on his neck that gave him pleasure. "And you may not touch, hence the bindings," she said, a twinkle of lusty humor in her eyes.

For the next half hour she worked her way down the length of his body with her lips and tongue, along with wickedly soft touches of her fingers. She loved seeing him squirm from the mounting pleasure she was giving him. All along she gave him tantalizing glimpses of her breasts and between her legs, which made him groan and pull on his bonds even more. When she had pulled off the bottoms of his bed clothes her eyes had widened in delighted approval of his impressive erection. Without touching it at all, she had leaned down and inhaled the musky, masculine scent, while blowing hot and cold puffs of air along his length.

"That is so evil, Magnus," Will had said as she did so. He said it through clenched teeth, letting her know that he was teetering on the brink.

"I find it's more fun to tease and prolong pleasure when there's time, than to simply rush into it," Helen told him. She was being completely honest. Many of her one night affairs, whether paid for or not, were rushed and lusty, with little or not sensuality involved. They were fun, and took care of her needs wonderfully, but on those occasions when she would have a man for several nights in a row on those trips, she found she enjoyed the results much more. "Don't you agree?" she asked as she ran her tongue along his length, swirling it around the head when she reached the top.

Will shuddered. He had a great view of Magnus, and he knew damn well she was purposefully moving and twisting specific areas of her body for maximum visual teasing while he was tied up. Her physical tease, taking so long to explore his body, and now what she was doing to his manhood, was almost unbearable, but he had never had a more enjoyable experience.

"Totally," he said through his still clenched teeth. He almost exploded when she took him fully in her mouth, allowing his full length to be engulfed.

Helen took her time with her oral assault on him, not wanting this to end too soon. She knew they would be at it most of the night as it was, but to have come apart so quickly was not in her plans. Using the skills that over a century of experiences had taught her, she took him to the brink and back down a number of times, all the while memorizing his taste and feel as she bobbed her head up and down on him, never becoming consistent in her motions, but always making slight alterations that would enhance his pleasure.

If he were to believe in a Heaven, or Nirvana, or any sort of incredible plane of existence, then Will thought that this must be what it was like. Not that he was selfish or anything, but being a guy he thought that it couldn't get any better than this. And what sane guy could complain? A beautiful woman giving him immense pleasure, and knowing that he would not only get to reciprocate, but that this was not a one time thing? The only thing lacking was the ability to do some minor exploring of his own while she did hers. Magnus was beautiful in his admittedly biased opinion. She had a soft, curvy figure that belied a strength, both of body and mind, that was beyond any he'd ever known. Her drive and passion added to the overall effect. And now she was showing another side to her that was exotic and exceptional. It was the complete, total package. He'd been intrigued, and in lust, from the moment he'd met her, but the years of waiting, and desiring, had allowed all of that to grow into something much more, and now would be lasting.

Helen looked up at him, still with him in her slowly moving mouth, and saw the effort to maintain his composure. She could also see the telltale signs that he was thinking and concentrating on something that was important to him. If it was anything like her own thoughts, then she was a very lucky woman. She had been teasing him this whole time since entering the room and now she was about to step this up. Raising her head, letting him slip from her mouth, reluctantly on her part as she was enjoying pleasuring him like this, she slowly moved up his body, letting her breasts rub along his taut skin, teasing him even more until she was face to face with him. She let her lips meet his in a slow, heated kiss, not full of passion and impatience, but more of appreciation and expectation.

"Are you ready?" she asked, her accent drawing the words out in a sexy purr.

"Mmm hmm," he was barely able to manage getting out.

Helen sat up, her lower body straddling his hips, his erection pressing against her folds sending shock waves of pleasure coursing through her. She lifted up, and using one hand to guide him, sank slowly down his length, moaning deeply as she felt those incredible sensations of being deliciously stretched and filled. The fact that it was Will, who had become the person she cared about so much, made it all the more invigorating.

When she felt that they were both ready, she began a slow, deliberate slide up and down his length, her inner muscles gripping him perfectly for maximum pleasure for both of them. She kept her eyes riveted on his, taking in all the subtle cues that the eyes provide. She resisted the temptation to throw her head back and groan when he reached up and cupped her breasts which were bouncing slightly in front of him, after she had suddenly leaned forward and quickly released his hands from the scarf with the ease of a practiced escape artist. His ability to manipulate them, and the teasing pinches and pulls on her nipples as she rode him were almost her undoing, but she refused to give in to her growing arousal too soon. She wanted to see him come apart under her, and then she would let her arousal explode. Over the many years of dealing with her urges in her particular way she was a master of her own body's responses and actions, so this was a familiar, yet spectacular exercise in self-control.

Will couldn't keep his eyes focused on any one thing. His body was on the verge of exploding, and Magnus was playing him like a violin virtuoso. She had a control of her body, and what it was doing to him, that defied description. One thing that he noticed that he found incredibly adorable, and he intended on exploring that soon, was the faint freckles she had, which he was seeing now for the first time. He could imagine this continuing some night on the tower under the stars with him tracing with his fingers, or perhaps his tongue, the patterns of the constellations among her freckles directly under the stars. Sappy? Yes. Romantic? Definitely. Them? Very much so. He was sure the raw passion and lust would be happening soon, but this first time, and perhaps a few times afterwards, were about the deeper passion and feelings that they had for each other. He was still in awe that she had shared his feelings, and now he understood better why she had been so reluctant. In some ways it made this joining here and now that much more special as the time spent getting to this point had made a long term relationship more likely, and safe, if that were a good term.

The moans and groans of pleasure filled the room as both of them enjoyed the actions of the other. They were extremely in tune with each other, and for every thrust or shift, the other met it perfectly in synch. For Helen, she was impressed at how much he was able to vary his hip movement, despite lack of purchase as his hands were still paying attention to her breasts. On almost every third stroke he was hitting her G-spot and she had to work hard not to explode in a screaming, shattering orgasm each time it happened.

Will could see how close she was, and there was no denying he was pretty much there. Deciding to make a move of his own, he moved one of his hands down between them and firmly, but carefully, manipulated her clit and watched as she exploded within seconds, her inner muscles clenching spasmodically all the while, and then he suddenly let loose with an explosion of his own, filling her with his own love. When she fell forward on him, with him still inside of her, he ran his hands up and down her back as their breathing gradually evened out to something approaching normal.

"That was spectacular, Will," she said lazily as she lifted her head from his chest and looked at him with a deep satisfaction in her eyes.

"Better than any dream or fantasy I've ever had about us," Will admitted, knowing he was handing her a loaded weapon with that revelation.

Helen leaned up and kissed him languidly, letting their tongues take the time to explore each other's mouths, and simply revel in the total sensual experience. She wanted more, but she also didn't want to lose the sensual feel of this night. He lusty passion could wait, and she knew they would have that and more soon, but for now it was about entering into something very special, and something that was going to last for a very long time.

"I'm going to get cleaned up a bit, and then we can let you have a chance to do some exploring," she said with a sexy smile, her eyes telling him that she was very much looking forward to him taking the time to learn her body like she had his. She reluctantly pulled herself off of him and walked to the en suite.

"Magnus?" she heard Will call out.

She turned and smiled when she saw him dipping his finger into the chocolate sauce. "Yes, Will?"

"Do you like having chocolate sauce licked of your body?" he asked cheekily, delivered with a wink.

She laughed out loud. "You must be reading my mind, Will," she said, offering her own wink. "I love that as much as I will love licking it off of you, too." She walked the rest of the way into the en suite with a very sexy sashay to her hips, still doing her best to tease him. She decided that allowing Will to take care of her needs, and accepting the relationship that would come with that, was the best personal decision she'd ever made, outside of having her daughter.

_A/N: Next is Will's turn and it will be the last chapter to this story. I sincerely hope that everyone is enjoying this and if the response is good, I intend on writing some more stories for _Sanctuary_. Gregg._


End file.
